Dmitri Krylov
Overview }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Desdemona the Glint * Boris the Russian New Contact(s) Information Metahuman Researcher Dr. Dmitri Krylov is rumored to be once part of a Soviet super-program to develop metahuman soldiers. After the fall of the Soviet Union, Dmitri came to the Rogue Islands to continue his expermients and to profit from the results. Initial Contact Zdrastochye, . I am Doctor Dmitri Krylov, a researcher once part of former Sovient Union. I come to Rogue Islands to take advantage of wonderful capitalist society. Big money, no questions asked. Wonderful! Too Many Missions No More Missions Store Dmitry Krylov sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 10 Training Enhancements * Level 15 Training Enhancements * Level 15 Technology/Science Dual-Origin Enhancements Story Arcs The Vahzilok Conference Souvenir: Vahzilok Scalpel This is a scalpel taken from a Vahzilok operating table in a tale you like to call: The Vahzilok Conference It all started when Dr. Dimitri Krylov found out that Dr. Vahzilok was coming to visit the Rogue Islands. Krylov sent you after a Vahzilok hideout to find the reason for the visit, which you discovered was to meet with Facemaker, the resident animator. Krylov had an idea to keep the conference between the two from happening. He sent you to Paragon City to capture a number of citizens and bring them to a Vahzilok operating table in the sewers. Dr. Vahzilok was forced to cancel his trip while he dealt with the sudden increase in heroes hunting him down. The conference was cancelled, but Krylov decided to make the best of the situation. He sent you after Facemaker to take the notes she was going to share with Vahzilok. (Story Arc: The Vahzilok Conference. Mission 1 of 3) Briefing Dobreden, . Krylov has heard disturbing rumor: Dr. Vahzilok is coming to the Rogue Islands! I know not why, but this could be problem for Krylov is he starts make villains here! There only so much viable market economy for villain creation, nyet? I know place where Vahzilok lumber about like big zombie-things they are. Go there and find information on why Dr. Vahzilok is coming to the Rogue Islands. Mission Acceptance Bring information back to Krylov. And hurry! Unnecessary Solicitation What are you waiting for? Find why Dr. Vahzilok is to come here! Enemies: Notable NPCs * Murk Eidolon * Beautiful Dead (Boss) (Vahzilok Murk Eidolon) Debriefing Ah! Of course! Dr. Vahzilok is coming to meet with Facemaker, our resident animator! Hrm, this could be bad for Krylov's business. (Story Arc: The Vahzilok Conference. Mission 2 of 3) Briefing So Dr. Vahzilok plans to come to Rogue Islands, eh? This bad for Krylov's business, but Krylov have plan. Great BIG plan... Dr. Vahzilok is big tough villain in Paragon City that everyone knows, nyet? Well, if Dr. Vahzilok is too busy fighting heroes, he can't make visit to Rogue Islands! I say we set up Dr. Vahzilok for fall! I know some Vahzilok surgeons in Paragon City who I worked with on some 'special experiments.' I will tell them you are coming to help them gather more 'raw materials!' When the Paragon City heroes find out about the kidnappings, they'll be after Dr. Vahzilok like fleas on a dog. Ha ha! Now go to Paragon City, kidnap some victims, and take them to the Vahzilok! Watch out for Longbow. They have been very suspicious of who I have been talking to. Enemies: Notable NPCs * Bone Daddy x 3 (one with each victim) * Longbow Officer x 3 * Victim x 3 (Must be escorted to the destination point) * Mortificator (NPC Ally in destination point, won't move, though) * Reaper (NPC Ally in destination point, won't move, though) (IMPORTANT: After you capture a victim a Longbow ambush will spawn. But this ambush will go, apparently, after a random victim, even one you haven't captured yet. This will repeat with every ambush (and there are several per victim), all of them will go to the same victim, and your last victim may be in the middle of a crowd of 20 Longbow soldiers. Pull carefully, the victim only follows a given Longbow soldier and you don't need to die repeatedly trying to defeat the whole lot of them. Also, Longbow tends to attack the Vahziloks at the destination point. I'm not sure if you will fail the mission in the case that all the Vahziloks there are defeated. Keep an eye on them, just in case.) Badge You will get this badge at some point in this mission, and for no apparent reason: Debriefing Wonderful! I watch news and the citizens disappearing have made many heroes quite unhappy with Dr. Vahzilok! That should put crimp in his travel plans! Ha ha! (Story Arc: The Vahzilok Conference. Mission 3 of 3) Briefing Looks like we put crimp in Dr. Vahzilok's visit to Rogue Islands! Ha ha! His henchman, Facemaker was planning to meet with him at local office to share notes. Meeting not happening now, but notes could still be very valuable to right bidder! Ha ha! Krylov LOVES capitalist society! Head over to the office and steal the notes from Facemaker. How you say - big money, no whammy! Enemies: Notable NPCs * Gorgeous Glenda (Boss) (Luminous Eidolon) * Lovely Linda (Boss) (Luminous Eidolon) * Facemaker (Elite Boss) Debriefing Wonderful! Hrm... these notes are VERY interesting! Perhaps I'll keep them for myself! Here! You do good work for Krylov, so you take this salvage from those smelly Vahzilok! After the Wall Fell Souvenir: Spetsnaz Badge This is a Spetsnaz badge, taken from a renegade team that came from the Soviet Union in a story you like to call: After the Wall Fell It all started when Dr. Dmitri Krylov asked you to go in to retrieve one of his experiments that had gone wild and attacked an Arachnos base. There you discovered a group of Spetsnaz trying to nab the experiment in hopes of tracking down Krylov. Krylov revealed that he used to create super commandos for the Spetsnaz long ago, and that they were likely trying to track him down. Later, Krylov discovered that he was being spied upon. He eluded the spy and in turn tracked him to a warehouse where he was meeting with a group of Wyvern. You managed to defeat the spy for Krylov. Krylov decided it was best to flush out the leader of the Spetsnaz group. You went to Kings Row and defeated Electroshock, one of Krylov's experiments that decided to go hero (much to Krylov's disappointment). Sure enough, the Spetsnaz kidnapped Electroshock from the hospital for interrogation. Krylov had the foresight to install homing devices in each of his experiments and tracked his location to an offshore Russian cargo ship. You interrogated the Spetsnaz leader, who reveals that Roman Turovsky ratted out Krylov. Krylov wants revenge on Turovsky, and sends you after him. After a battle at the PTS in Cap au Diable, Turovsky was defeated. In a last effort to steal Krylov's knowledge, the Spetsnaz attempted to steal research data from his lab. Again, Krylov sent you to intervene, sending many more of the Russian commandoes to the hospital! (Story Arc: After the Wall Fell. Mission 1 of 6) Briefing Ah, good you are here. As you may know, I have done much research into metahuman biology. Part of my research involved experiments which transformed regular human subjects into powerful metahumans. There have been good results and bad results—right now I have to deal with a bad one. You know American saying about egg-breaking and omelets! Ha ha! Good joke. One of my experiments did not deal with the receving of superpowers and has gone—how you say—nuts. He attacked an Arachnos base and caused much loss of property and general mayhem. Like bull in china shop, no? Arachnos troops are there, and if they get ahold of him they may capture him and find I am responsible. Krylov be in hot water then! Go to the Arachnos base and take down Experiment 236 and any witnesses! I do not want trouble with Arachnos, but do not see way to clean up this mess without removing any of their operatives who have seen Experiment 236. Oh well! Enemies Notable NPCs * Experiment 236 (Boss) * Serzhant Kautsky (Boss) NPC Text * Spetsnaz Minion: Come along quietly Experiment 236! You will take us to Krylov! Activated * Serzhant Kautsky: Kill the fool! Debriefing What? There were Russian soldiers there? Spetsnaz? Hrm... (Story Arc: After the Wall Fell. Mission 2 of 6) Briefing I have special mission for you. There are people stalking me and they may be related to those Spetsnaz you ran into earlier. But Krylov is too smart for stupid spies. Ha! I turn around and follow them to warehouse! There they are meeting with strange men for unknown purpose. I do not like these things happening. Go there and defeat the spies before they—how you say—spill any beans about me! These spies can bring big problem to me. Take them out! Enemies NPC Text * Wyvern Minion1: So who is this guy? * Wyvern Minion2: Someone who wants the dirt on a fellow named Krylov. * Spetsnaz Minion: We are discovered, comrade! Attack! * Spestnaz Minion: I am wanting information on Krylov! * Wyvern Minion: Tell Kaminsky this isn't the way to barter information! Activated * Spestnaz Minion: One of Krylov's creations! Shoot it! Notable NPCs * None Debriefing One of them mentioned Kaminsky? This bad news, comrade. Kaminsky is—how you say—skeleton in closet for me. He is part of Spetsnaz force I used to work for back in old Soviet Union. I created special soldiers for Spetsnaz for long time. Now I think they want me back. Is very bad news, both for you and me. They think you are one of my creations! They won't stop until they capture BOTH of us! You feel like working for Spetsnaz? Bad wages, no benefits, comrade. Oh, and they kill you if you—how you say—mess up! (Story Arc: After the Wall Fell. Mission 3 of 6) Briefing Do not worry about Spetsnaz hunting us, for Krylov have plan! The Spetsnaz are looking for other metahumans I create to get me. That is why they hunt you now as well. But I know good target for them! One of my experiments went a bit—how you say—off his nut and decided to become a hero. Big embarrassment for Krylov let me tell you! If we set him up for the Spetsnaz, we can draw out their leader and take him out. No more Spetsnaz leader, no more problems for you and Krylov, da? Go to Kings Row and take out the hero Electroshock! I have boat ready at docks. When you get to Paragon City, head to King's Row to find Electroshock. He is known to do his hero act around there. Enemies Notable NPCs * Mire Eidolon X2 (boss) * Aberrant Rector X3 (boss) * Bone Daddy (boss) * Electroshock (boss) NPC Text * Mire Eidolon: Ah! Fresh meat! * Aberrant Rector: An unbeliever! * Skull Minion: You goin' down, Electroshock! * Electroshock: Time to do some justice! Activated * Bone Daddy: Who the heck are you? * Electroshock: Aha! Another villain! Debriefing Excellent! I put out word on street that Electroshock was one of my creations, so the Spetsnaz should be nabbing him from the Kings Row hospital now! (Story Arc: After the Wall Fell. Mission 4 of 6) Briefing It is as Krylov thought: the Spetsnaz that were hunting me grabbed that hero you put in hospital since they knew I gave him his powers. Now it is Krylov's turn to hunt Spetsnaz! Each of my experiments have homing implant—and the implant says that heroic idiot Electroshock has been taken to offshore cargo ship. It has Russian papers, but is supposed to be in Baltic right now. Krylov wants you to go to cargo ship and interrogate the Spetsnaz leaders! Show no mercy, for these Spetsnaz know none. Enemies Notable NPCs * Serzhant Stepanovich (Boss) * Electroshock (Boss) NPC Text * Ryadovoi: Tell us where Krylov is! * Electroshock: I haven't seen Krylov since I became a hero! Activated * Electroshock: You villain! * Serzhant Stepanovich: Attack this fool! Debriefing Good, good. Krylov is delighted that you pound Spetsnaz faces into ground. Roman Turovsky tell them where I was? That traitor! I create soldiers for Turovsky in Soviet Union! And this is how he repays me? Krylov is not pleased! (Story Arc: After the Wall Fell. Mission 5 of 6) Briefing The rogue Spetsnaz group that were after Krylov have been defeated, thanks to your efficient pounding of faces! But Roman Turovsky is the one who told them that information! Even after Krylov gave Turovsky big discount on super-soldiers back in Soviet Union! This is matter of revenge for Krylov now! That big rat Turovsky has come to Rogue Islands to try to be friends with Arachnos. He is on his way to speak with Arachnos right now. Take down Turovsky before he meets with Arachnos. Turovsky is a traitorous dog. Break him. Arachnos operatives patrol the area. Unfortunately for them, no witnesses can be left. Mission Objective(s) * Take down Turovsky and witnesses Enemies Notable NPCs * Serzhant Turovsky (Boss) * Cannon Prince x3 (Boss) Debriefing Ha! Krylov is pleased! You do good job in breaking Turovsky! Haha! (Story Arc: After the Wall Fell. Mission 6 of 6) Briefing Krylov thanks you for your assistance in crushing these Spetsnaz that were after me and helping me take revenge against that fool that told him where I was. But those Spetsnaz are very, very tricky! Since they could not take me, they have decided to take my work! They have broken into my lab at the moment and are trying to steal my research! Take down the Spetsnaz in my lab! You have 90 minutes before they escape! We will crush these Spetsnaz dogs underneath our big boots! The door to this lab has been blown open by prodigious uses of explosives. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat all Spetsnaz in lab (Timed, 1:30) ** Stop Ferlak before he escapes! Enemies Notable NPCs * Serzhant Ferlak (Boss) Debriefing (Mission Success) Excellent! Most excellent! I don't think we'll hear from those Spetsnaz fools again! Debriefing (Mission Failure) You let Ferlak escape with my research data? Ah, my heart! I can feel my capitalist profit margin shrinking! Missions Dmitri Krylov does not have any missions out of his Story Arcs. External Links *